Until Then
by RiassaWolf
Summary: Sherry's Mother and Father have died due to an unknown sickness. She has to stay with her cousin and start a new high school.Everything is ok with her, But when she meets a guy at school, will she be able to keep her life together? or not? R&R -First story!-
1. Chapter 1

Until then cpt1

Hey Sher, time to get up for schoolllllllllllllll! Sherry's cousin called, entering her room.

"I hate you... do I have to?" Sherry whimpered not wanting to start a new high school.

"YUP! Now get yo lazy butt up and go so I can get ready for work! He said leaveing the room.

As Sherry approched her new school, fear built up in her. Her mother and father had just died of an unknown sickness. Sherry had been staying with her cousin, Toby. As she entered the new school, many unknown faces starred at her, feeling uncomfortable, she quickly walked to her first class.

"Hope school flies by..." she thought, walking into the room. She quickly takes a seat in the back, hoping that no one would really notice her. Sherry lets out a sigh, waiting for the first bell to ring. Becoming impationt, she pulls out a small sketch book and slowly draws a wolf.

"Ugh why can't school start later?" A female voice complains. Sherry slowly looked up from her drawing, to see a girl with red brown hair pulled up into a pony tail. Sherry ducks down hoping the girl didn't see her. The girl turns her head to see Sherry and smiles.

"You the new girl?" she asks.

"Um, Yea..." Sherry anwsers hoping that she'd be left alone, she was wrong.

"Nice to meet ya! Names Claire!" The girl smiles walking over to Sherry.

"My names Sherry, nice to meet you, Claire," Sherry says in a low voice, looking back at the picture she was drawing.

"Nice to meet ya too, Sherry! what'cha drawing?"Claire says not noticeing Sherry's untalkativeness.

"A wolf... Its not that good..." Sherry sighs handing the drawing.

"Not good?! Saying 'not good' is like saying Smosh never made a Youtube!" Claire exclaimes looking at Sherry with a supprised exsppresion . Sherry just lets out a sigh taking back the sketch book.

Not long after Claire giving Sherry a long lecture the teacher walks is seeing that the new kid is here.

"So the 'NEXT' time you want to say your art isn't good, think of all of what I just said or pay the price!" Claire glares at a laughing Sherry.

"Well haha, when haha you say it haha like that haha your acting haha like my hahaha art should haha be better then haha all of them haha," Sherry say in between laughs, with Claire just glaring at her.

"Well, looks like the Claire has already done the teachers job" The teacher smiles looking at them both.

"Oh! ! Didn't see ya!" Claire yelps in supprise looking at the teacher.

"Haha, So, lets see... Sherry Birkin is it?" He asks looking at Sherry.

"Yea thats me!" Sherry says in a cheerful voice.

"Welcome to the school" He says walking to his desk to organize everything as the bell rang.

"Thanks! Sherry says with a smile, knowing that school would be better then she thought.

Soon after class ended, she thought about how long it seemed math took. She knew it was an easy subject, but it was a slow one... She looked a her scedual and saw her next class was in history, her best class. Sherry walked happily to the room, waveing a goodbye to her new friend Claire.

"HEY! SHERRY!" A voice, the teacher called from the room. And Sherry regretted choseing History now..

Yo everyone! lol who was the voice? lol hope you like my first ever story! Sorry its so short lol i was in a rush lol. X3 Most will be of Resident Evil and random crap lol. R&R! And want me to give you more about it, email me and ill get to you asap! kayaself next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

History...

**Chapter 2**

Sherry slowly looked over to see the one person she least exspected to see... Toby... he was her history teacher, her cousin...

"Dear God... if you hear me, help me!" she thought, dreading the rest of school.

"Well looks like I can see how you do in school!" He smirks.

"Why... why a teacher? why not a doctor? Game designer? Band person? Youtuber? out of so many choices a teacher?" Sherry sighs.

"Well!" he says in a sarcastic voice "Someone is upset to see me!" Toby says with a fake pout.

"I'd rather be in slender, amnesa, or minecraft then here with you as my teacher..." Sherry mutters with a loud sigh.

"Well just ignore that i'm your cousin and act like im a regular teacher, got it?" Toby says walking off. "Oh! And before I forget, When we get home, we are playing slender, I need to upload something or Teh FishyCrackers -my real YT, and no im not a guy, toby is my dog as a chari in human form XD- will die." he says before sitting at his desk.

"I hate you, Toby... I really hate you..." Sherry growls at him.

"I hate you too Sherry, now take a seat the bell is about to ring" Toby says, planning the lesson for the class.

Sherry took a seat in the front, knowing She'd get called on most of the time. She slowly took notes, knowing Toby would make her play Slender in the dark if she didnt take them... Then she heard people not far from her whispering...

"Did you see that?! New kid knows THIS teacher!" A raven haired girl growls to a guy.

"Yea, she'll get it easy other then us getting yelled at all the time." He growls back.

"I hate those kids who have contact with the stupid teachers... especilly if they are related! Thats so unfair!" She mutters.

"yea it i-

"HEY YOU TWO STOP TALKING! The next time, i'm moveing you both, got it?!" Toby yells at the two who were talking.

"Yes sir" They both mutter.

"good now, Ada, What is the capital of Japan?" Toby asks the raven haired girl.

"um, Hungary? ugh why should I know its just some state?!" She snaps glareing at Toby.

Scolding her rude behaver to her cousin, Sherry said, "The capital of Japan is Tokyo, but for a while back, it was Kyoto." looking back at Ada, seeing her raction was pretty funny, she looked like a dog who just let a cat chase it.

"Good job Sherry, Ada, get to reading." Toby says with a sigh knowing that Sherry and Ada wouldn't get along.

-Sherry's POV-

History was a pain, but I could manage. Next class was, Gym, it was always a favorite subject of mine, you could actually talk with some friends and actually have fun. Seeing no one I knew in this class dissapointed me but I could make new friends if I tried to. Looking around, I saw another blond walk over to me.

"Hi" she smiles.

"Hi" I smiled back.

"Your the new kid right?" She asks.

"Yea, Ummm yea..." I say.

"I'm in your History class, you humilliateing Ada was pretty brave of you" she chuckles.

"I guess... so, whats most of this school like?" I ask looking around.

"Well, its pretty cool, you have the random people, show offs, normal people, and so on!" She says, "oh, and my name Ashley.

"Nice to meet ya Ashley!" I say with a smile.

Gym ended fast with the talking and running next class was Art, with lunch... That was just great, the one class I love so much is the last... thats just sad... well atleast I got the class and not Drama or something...

"Ok everyone, just set your stuff down and go ahead for lunch!" The teacher, Miss Harper says.

"YEA! YES! BOO YA! LETS GO!" many people yell running like vultures who just found a wolf's kill.

"Wow..." I mutter watching the kids scramble out of the room, followed by me walking slowly behind.

When I reached the lunch room, it was like a fox in a crowd of wolves. Looking around, I saw Claire and Ashley sitting with each other. I quickly got my lunch and walked over to them, sitting down with a smile. They were both talking about animal books.

"Hey Sherry!" they both smile looking at me.

"Hey Ashley! Claire!" I say with a smile. "Whats up?"

"The stars" Ashley laughs

"The Sky" Claire chuckles

"The moon"

"sun"

"clouds"

"birds"

"planets"

"roof"

"You guys arn't right" I laugh at them

"WELL!" They both say like Toby and his sarcastic voice.

"You guys are just like Toby," I smile

"Really now?" Ashley smirks

"Yup" I say

"JUST like?" Claire asks, trying not to laugh.

"Wha? WAIT! N-NOT LIKE TH-

"XD gottcha" they laugh.

"Crap you" I laugh.

"Yo guys, Can I sit with ya?" a male with dirty blond hair asks.

"Of course you can Leon!" Ashley smiles

"Than-

"HEY OVER HERE JAKE DRAKE! -drake is an O.C.- Claire yells over to two guys talking.

The two guys that were talking looked over to see Claire waving like a fangirl. Where did I ever get stuck in this group? I will never know... I looked at the two boys that Claire waved over. One, Drake, had short Black hair with a red tee', and Jake, he had a redish short haircut with a grey tee' and an unusual scar on his face. Slowly, the two walked over laughing about something.

Ohhhhhh Cliff hangerrrrrrrr! XD hope you like it so far, and thanks for teh first rev! X3 I'll have alot of chapters up due to spring break :3 and my b-day is today! so a special crossover will be up X3 R&R! ~Raissa


	3. Lunch

Lunch...

Chapter 3

Both of the boys slowly walked over, seeing the new girl was with Claire, Leon, and Ashley made the two of them curious. As they came closer, Jake started looking over the Sherry with a smirk. Drake, seeing this, elbowed Jake who just let out a grunt, showing no emotion, but a glare. The two sat down and looked at the quiet girls, Claire was the first to speak,  
"So, you two must of heard of the new kid, right? She asked looking at them with a casual gaze.  
"Uh, Yea, and this is her?" Drake asked, looking at Sherry.  
"Yea, Her name is Sherry, She's in one of our classes," Claire says looking at Drake  
"Oh, Math?" He says with supprise.  
"Yup, you got it right!" Claire smiled at Drake. Drake just chuckled at Claire's behaver and rolled his eyes playfully.  
"This is, Leon, Jake, and Drake, Leon is mine, so stay away from him, Jake is an asshole who needs a life, and Drake is some guy that Claire has a huge crush on." Ashley says, introducing everyone to Sherry. Claire almost hits Ashley upside the head but was to slow to hit her, Ashley ducked just in time to avoid the hit.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP I DO NOT!" Claire yells, blushing like a tomato. Sherry just let out a laugh as the two started yelling yes and no.  
Jake just rolled his eyes and went back to eyeing Sherry with a smirk. Sherry who was laughing so much, didn't notice. After Claire calmed down, she saw Jake smirking at Sherry, knowing him, that wasn't good.  
"So! Why did you have to move here Sherry?" Ashley asked looking over at Sherry.  
"Well umm, my parents had to go work over seas, so I have to stay with Toby, my cousin." Sherry lies, knowing that the mention of her parents being 'gone' would make her brake down in tears, not wanting that to happen on her first day at this school.  
"Wow... that must be tough..." Drake says thinking of what would happen if that happened to him.  
"Wow... how do you live with it?!" Claire asks, supprise filling her voice, as she added, "I'd beg my parents not to go, and if they said no, I'd force my brother, Chris, to help keep them from leaveing."  
"I'm use to it... they leave a lot... Most of the time its due to them being scientests " Sherry sighs, not saying her parents were not even here.  
"Dude, say something to her, and stop looking at her like that." Drake growls to Jake with a glare.  
"Why should I?" It's just her parents. Its not like their dead or something" Jake growls back at Drake, shooting him an icy stare.  
"So, How is staying with Toby?" Claire asks, changing the the subject, to something that wasn't so bad.  
"Good, just gets annoying when he has to get me up so early, due to him being a teacher, and him having you let his dog out." Sherry laughs with a smile, "but its nice to have a cousin who will play games with ya"  
"Like what bitchy crap?" a bratty voice says behind them.  
"Great, the bitch in the red dress" -thats what I always think when I see her XD- Jake growls glaring at her with his icy stare  
"What the hell do you want Ada, why don't you go bitch about shit somewhere else?" Claire growls, standing up, glaring at Ada with an unwelcome stare. Ada just rolls her eyes and glares at Sherry with a gaze full of haterid...  
"Listen bitch, next time you want to make me look like some brat who doesn't have a life, you WILL pay..." Ada snarels at Sherry, who ducks down some. "I don't need some low-life brat around me"  
"Listen you fucken bitch, leave Sherry alone, you don't need to bitch about your damn life" Jake growls, his icy glare on Ada, who slowly backs away.  
"Go to hell" she growls before retreating back to her group.  
"Stupid brat,"Claire growls slowly eating her food.  
"Um, I may just g-" Sherry starts.  
"No, stay, shes just some lonely brat who needs a life" Jake growls  
"No its o-  
"Just stay, Jakes right, Ada needs a life, she just says that because shes a low life bit-" Claire starts  
"Ok, ok, you don't have to repeat it, i'll stay for you guys, ok? Sherry sighs, looking at where Ada left. Claire just sighs and starts a conversation with Drake, while Ashley and Leon start talking. Sherry went to eating. And Jake just sat there with a bored look on his face. Soon, everyone went quiet. And Jake, getting annoyed by this started up a new one.  
"So Leon, when are we going back to Dead Island?" Jake sighed hoping that something would start up.  
"Eh, donno, I've been trying to finish some other games before I go back through my others" Leon said, before looking at Sherry, "So, what games do you play?"  
"Ummm, If I'm forced to, I'll play Slender or Amnesia, other then that,MineCraft, The walking Dead or Pokemon..." Sherry says before taking another bite of her food.  
"Wait, did she say Slender? THE Slender?" Jake asks with a stunned look.  
"Uh, yea, it can be fun," She replies with an unsteady voice.  
"Hm, And Amnesia?" Jake asks with wide eyes.  
"Yea, Its fun, besides all of the jump scares haha" Sherry smiles.  
"Dang, she's better then you, Drake." Leon laughs knowing that a bet would start.  
"Oh yea? Then I say we play it, and see whos better," Drake smirks  
"Im in" Jake smirks, thinking of what the prize would be.  
"Heck Yea!" Leon yells with a grin.  
"Oh, its on" Sherry smiles, thinking of what any reaction would be if she won.  
"Wait your going to?" Jake asks with supprise and wide eyes.  
"Of course! What about you two?" Sherry asks with a small laugh.  
"We're in" Ashley and Claire smirk.  
"Good, and the loser has to... And the winner gets, and has to..." Leon says grinning like a hyena.  
After exsplaining the winner, and loser, The girls looking like a dead rat, and the boys grinning. There was no turning back, the bet would be held the next month, on a random Friday. Sherry was 100% deturmined not to lose, or win... then the bell rang and lunch was over.

Ohhhhhh so what was the bet? It will be in a future chapter, Also, any one-shots you guys want? I'll need more to do over spring brake. And, yes, I did change personalities a bit, but dun worry, that will just make it funny in the end. haha, R&R! thanks! ~RaissaWolf


	4. Thoughts

Chapter 4 Thoughts of him As Sherry stalked out of the lunchroom, she felt someone watching her. But every time she looked behind her, no one was there. After a bit, she slowly started to ignore the presence of someone. When she turned the corner, she saw someone who she wished she hadn't seen... Ada...Ada Wong... She slowly started to back away, but was to late, she was spotted. "Well, well, well, The bitch who can't even defend herself, why are you alone? Did your 'friends' get tired of you being there? Or did you get tired of them?" Ada laughed with a satisfied smirk on her face. "S-shut up and leave me alone" Sherry growled, hoping Ada would back off, but she knew that it was no hope. "Oh? Or what? You'll call your mommy and daddy? Beg them to come home so you can cry to them? Beg them to stay with their poor baby? Ha!" Ada smirked, acting like some prepy brat. -which she is!- Sherry just tried ignored Ada and started to walk by till she was slammed into the lockers. Sherry's first thought was to... run... She started, but was pushed back by someone, forsed into the lockers. "Ignoring me makes it worse" She laughs as her group approched with smirks. Every one of them looked like a wolf that had just found a dead or weak elk... Sherry trembled as they came closer, till... "What the hell?" Jakes voice sounded behind them. Glaring at everyone in Ada's group. No one spoke a word. Everyone knew that Jake could have them all down in a few kicks and punches so everyone kept quiet. Soon, after a bit, someone finally spoke. "Why the hell are you here?" Ada growled glaring at Jake, asking for an ass kicking. "More like, What the fuck are you doing? The girl did nothing to you." Jake growled glaring at Ada then looking over to Sherry, who looked at him in supprise. Ada just rolled her eyes at Jake and looked back at Sherry, who was no longer there. -X3 I'd cliff hang here but ish to short. lol continue reading- Sherry quickly reached class, looking back every second to see if she was being followed by anyone from Ada's group luckaly no one followed her. She got to class just before the bell rang, quickly taking a seat. The teacher was known as Mrs. Hark. -random character if anyone knows someone who i could switch please tell me- She was one of the more boring teachers, so Sherry spent most of the class drawing a new wolf to add to her sketch book. When Sherry finished the picture, she noticed it looked a lot like someone... that someone was Jake... Jake Muller... Yes she had been thinking about him all through class, but enough to make her draw him as one of her wolf characters? That was bad... Really bad. Most of the time it was just a small picture of her friends, but this was a full time picture of someone she just met. Sherry let out a small sigh and put his name beside the picture. Walking out of the classroom, she ran into Claire, Leon, Drake and Ashley. "Yo!" Sherry yelled to them, running up to them. "Hey! What happened?! Jake said that Ada and her 'group' ganged up on you! is it true?" Leon asked. "What?! when?! I'll ringel her fucking neck! Claire growled her eyes looking sharper then before. "That bitch is dead" Ashley hissed "I'll murder them" Drake snarels "Well yea, it happened, but Jake bought me time to get out of there." Sherry smiled then added with a sigh, "Oh, don't tell Toby, he'd freak and most likely try and sue her. Really he would try anyrhing" "He won't know, and glad you were smart enough to know that was a cue, or the police would have been there, keeping me from breaking their necks" Jake laughed, walking to Sherry with his usual smirk. "Yea, thanks for that..." Sherry smiled softly gazing at Jake who just sighed. "It was nothing, The girls and her 'group' are bitches who need lifes -Flip yea! go Jake!- Jake growls. "No, really, if it wasn't for you, I'd be in trouble..." Sherry sighed I couldn't defend myself, even if it was a life or death situation..." "Well, they seem close," Leon whispered "Yea thats good she's making good friends who will stand beside her" Drake muttered "That isn't good! You know Jake, the first time he's fully alone with her, he-" Claire almost got out before getting interrupted. "Well I best get home... I have to let the dog Toby got for me out, due to him staying after school, I have to watch her full time." Sherry said, slowly walking away, waving goodbye. "Oh, Ok! See ya Sherry!" They all yelled as she exited the school. When Sherry got home, she instantly got the leash, and looked for the young husky mix, Fallout. Fallout ran quickly to Sherry when she heard the leash. This was actually Sherry's first pet, so she hoped she wouldn't forget anything. Slowly attaching the leash to Fallout's collar, she heard a knock on the door. "Wonder who it could be... not Toby... hmmmm..." Sherry thought, walking to the door. Sherry looked out the window to see no one, only a bike.. Quickly grabbing the only weapon she knew how to use, her stun rod. She slowly opened the door with Fallout behind her. She looked around then saw someone walk through the bushes, quickly charging up the stun rod she lashed out only to have her arm grabbed. "L-Lemme go!" She yelped in fear, trying to pull back. "Sorry, no can do supergirl," A male voice spoke. Looking up, she saw Jake smirking at her. "J-Jake? Why? How? When did you?" Sherry studdered, with wide eyes. "I have my ways. So, this is your house?" Jake asked eyeing behind Sherry and looking at Fallout. "Um, yea... But why are you here? It's like your kinda stalking me..." Sherry mutters, looking down. "Well, you left this when you left to walk your wolf-dog" Jake laughs, handing Sherry her sketch book with a smirk. "And nice pictures" "Oh, umm, thanks, I guess..." She sighs taking the sketch book. "Well, I'll be seeing ya at school, SuperGirl" Jake says with a smirk retreating to his motercycle. "See ya Jake!" Sherry yells back, walking out of the house with Fallout. Sherry slowly walked Fallout around the neighborhood. She almost walked in front of a car one to many times. Due to her thoughts... She didn't get it, she just met him today, yet she can't get him out of her head... Fallout looked at her with a concerned look. She needs to pull herself together. "What's with you? You ok?" Sherry jumped at the voice of someone. "What? Who was that?!" She yelped, looking around, seeing no one around her, Only Fallout. "Me of course!" The voice whimpers. "Um? I don't see you only Fallo-" Sherry mutters, before relising... "Took ya long enough" The voice sighs. "But how?! Y-your an animal!" Sherry yelps in fear. "Telapatha, Telepithana Telepathane... Whatever you people call it..." Fallout sighs "Wow, but how? Are you the only one who can? Or what?" Sherry asks with a confused look eyeing Fallout. "Tell me how you almost got ran over" Fallout mutters, eyeing Sherry. "Ummm, Yea... lets skip that, so, ready to get back home?" Sherry sighs looking at the wolf-dog. "Do I get ice cream and get to play Minecraft when we get back?" Fallout asks with hope. " I don't know how that'll work out, but if you don't ask about the boy, sure, and if it wont kill you or you break my computer." Sherry says with a small laugh. "Deal! LESH GO!" Fallout howls with joy, dragging Sherry back to the house. As many of you can see, I added a talking wolf-dog that plays minecraft lol, i just had to, i love wolves lol so, anywho, sorry this took a bit, i dun have my charger, i wrote this at my dads, ish at my moms, so yup! lol any one-shot Jake and Sherry requests? tell meh! I need more to do! well, R&R! ~RaissaWolf


	5. Its all fun and games

chapter 5

Huge Disclaimer: I dont own Resident evil -sad face- or any of the songs, bands, or games in this, only my characters.

It's All Fun and Games

While Sherry had to watch her new talking wolf-dog, Jake had some plans as well. Jake, Drake, Leon and their friend Chris have plans to team up on blackops2 and kill all of the zombies. Their goal was to get to round 73 and beat their last goal of 47 rounds.

"Ok, first we need the turbine to get out of here for free, DON'T shoot. knife, its one hit kills." Jake said planning while they gathered parts.

"Dude we know, and I heard that you and bitch of the decade got into a fight, you were helpiing a girl called Cherry? It true?" Chris asked through the headset.

"Yes and no" Leon said.

"Oh?" What part isn't?" Chris muttered knifing the first zombie.

"The name, dude who has the name Cherry? Her name is Sherry." Jake growled colecting the parts to build the turbine.

"And since when have you cared about a girls name?" Chris muttered to himself.

"So, How have you and Jill been?" Leon asked remembering Chris had finally got a girlfriend.

"Eh, ok, she can be boreing sometimes, So has Claire finally confessed her love to ya, Drake?" Chris laughed

"Haha nope, but Ashley practicly yelled it to the lunchroom earlyer" Drake laughed, jumping on the bus, waiting for it to start. "Yea, and Bitch of the da-

"WHAT THE CRAP FALLOUT THAT WAS MY ONLY COMPUTER!" A voice yelled next door to Chris's house.

"The fuck was that?!" Claire asked running into the room.

"Damn Chris you have some noisy neighbors" Jake laughed, Thinking of the voice, it sounded like that girl, Sherry.

"Want me to go check? Call the cops? Send them to hell?" Claire asked walking to the door.

"Have her chec-

"HELP ME SHE WANTS TO KILL ME!" Fallout yelped running into the house as Claire opened the door.

"If a blond girl yeh high comes over i'm not here" Fallout whimpers hideing behind a startled Claire.

"Umm o...k...? Wh- Um, no, im not going to ask..." Claire says with a confused look, "Chris? watch the wolf-dog, ok?"

"Sure, Jake, take the left, those little monkey zombie babies won't stand a chance while we get to the far-

"Umm, Sorry to bother, but have you guys seen a wolf-dog anywhere?" Sherry says walking into the door.

"Oh hey Sherry and nop- Sherry?! Since when have you? um Nevermind... I'm guessing that this dog is yours?" Claire says stepping to the side.

"Yea, it is..." Sherry mutters shooting a glare at Fallout.

"Yo, Leon, unlock the gate, Drake, watch for zombies, Jake, we'll shoot the ones in there." Chris says with a smirk on his face.

"Got it" All of them said at the same time.

"Did he just say Jake Drake and Leon?!" Sherry asked with supprise, gazing at the T.V.

"Yea their playing some stupid Caught Of Danny game lackopes 2 crap they need to get to round 73 and beat a goal" Claire mutters with a sigh.

" Um, Black ops 2 and Crap? Since when? Black ops 2 is amazing!" Sherry exsclaimes with supprise, then thinks, "Thats sad, me and Helena could get to round 100 no problem..."

"Well, i'll watch Fallout and you can play with them."Claire says

"No, I have to get back, I need to see if I can repair my Computer, thanks though, Maybe some other time" Sherry sighs, picking up Fallout and leaves the house "See ya at school"

"Hey was that Sherry? Jake askes killing one of the zombies.

"Yea it was!" Claire says loud enough for them to hear.

"What was she doing there?" Leon asked

"After her dog wolf cat ferret thing" Chris says getting a new gun.

"Hmm nice" Drake says.

"Damn, dude. Eh, tell her i said hi" Jake says with a smirk.

"She just left" Chris mutters.

"Dammit.." Jake thought to himself.

When Sherry walked back in the house she looked around for her computer. When she found it, It only had minimum damage done to it. Sherry hoped that Toby had the money to fix it so she can still participate in the bet that was made at lunch. Then she looked back,...

"Ugh should have known that the pup would run off..." She muttered to herself, hearing a car pull into the driveway. Toby would be in anytime soon and question her about the computer... What would she say? The dog was playing MineCraft and she raged due to a Creeper and clawed the computer? Heck no, he would think she is going cra- no is crazy. Maybe just say that she was playing Slender and a huge jump-scare happened. But what about Fallout's dissapearens? Just that she ran off... Yea this is going to be bad.

"Sherreh! Yo! Ready to play some Slend- y-y-y-y-y-y-yo-you-your computer..." Toby Whispered "What happened?!"

"Well uh, Jump-scare on Slender... can we get it fixed before next month?" Sherry muttered, hoping that it was a yes...

"Hell yea! Im not going that long without Slender! Ish fun when someone else is playing too..." Toby shouted with enthusiasm.

Step one check... now just the dog...

"And Fallout ran off" Sherry said in her best upset impression.

"Dun worry, shes wolf, maybe went to see that other wolf, Draco..." Toby said with a derp face.

When Wesker walked in to see his son playing more games with friends wasnt the best thing. Jake and the others were on round 73 and near the end. Jake had a confident look and was recording the entire thing. The last zombie was up. Jake instantly said that he should kill the last 'Zambie'.

"Go for it dude, and recording?" All of them asked with a smirk.

"Hell yea I am, Jake smirks aiming

"Now 3, 2, 1," They all counted down. -Bam!-

"Fuck yea!" Jake yells with a smirk, not noticing his father behind him, with a pissed look on his face.

Hell yea!" Leon yells jumping up.

"Aw yeaw" Drake snickers with a huge grin.

"Finally! I FINALLY DID IT!" Chris exclaimes.

"Dude, WE finally did it" Jake smirks.

Every one of them were rejoysing that they beat the goal. None noticed the look their siblings or parents gave them. It was the best moment for them. Now, they had to get to round 100, all of them now back in the game were gunning like hell.

Sherry and Toby listened to the yelling next door, both creeped out due to what it sounded like hoping thats not what it was. Sherry slowly walked away from the window and made sure that the Computer would be fixed before next month. With a sigh she sat down, today was tiring then she remembered that she would have to repay Jake for helping her with Ada.

Sherry grabbed her Ipod and started listening to some of her favorite songs. She was stuck between; Cruise, -Florida Georgia line- Monster -Paramore- No place like home -Marianas Trench- Truth or Dare -Marianas Trench- or Stutter -Marianas Trench- All of them were her favorites. Then she thought back to her old friends at her former school. There was Helena, Deborah, Raissa -me- Kaya -also me- and Jill. She wondered how all of them were doing. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Just on time" Sherry laughed, picked up her phone and set down her Ipod and got the playstation 3 remote.

"Hello?" Sherry says into the phone, waiting to be hit by a yelling voice.

"SHERRY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU Y U NOT AT SCHOOL TODAY!? WE WERE WORRIED SO DAMN MUCH! WHY THE HELL WOULDNT YOU TEXT BACK?!" A female voice yelped fear full in her voice.

"Deborah didn't tell you? I moved and you were texting me at school, Helena you should have just waited " Sherry stated in an inoscint voice.

"Dammit Deborah... Ok, Anywho, up for some Zombies?" Helena sighs turning on her Playstation 3

"Way ahead of ya, And can we beat a goal of 150 in one night?" Sherry asked.

"To easy, we got to 100 easy, lets try 200." Helena smirks. "Heck yea," Sherry says, then mutteres in her head, "Looks like we are better gamers then 4 boys haha"

Hahaha I love this Chapter, it was random and yes I added many people. So how was this one? I'm trying to make these longer for all of you, ish really tiring, but fun! -smirks- Oh, also, Helena and Sherry will always be better then the boys at Blackops 2 zombies hahahaha Well, R&R! ~RaissaWolf


End file.
